Blog użytkownika:Scypiona/Give Me Love
Stoick jest jakimś znanym biznesmenem *Bohaterowie mają po 16 lat *Wygląd jak w Race to the Edge *Mogą się pojawić związki z Darami Anioła *Hiccstrid? Obowiązkowo. Prolog Wysoki chłopak o rudobrązowych włosach i dziko zielonych oczach wysiadł z samochodu. Zaraz po nim wysiedli jego rodzice drobna kobieta o długich brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach i wysoki tęgi mężczyzna z rudą brodą. Wyjęli z bagażnika walizki i ruszyli wolnym krokiem w stronę domu. Rudobrody mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i wpuścił rodzinę do środka. Dom, a właściwie willa była ogromna i nowocześnie urządzona. Chłopak zaczął wnosić swoje walizki po schodach na drugie piętro, gdzie był jego nowy pokój. Ściany miały kolor zielony. W lewym narożniku stało rozkładane łóżko, obok niego znajdowała się szafka nocna. W nogach łóżka stała biblioteczka, a obok niej komoda, koło komody była szafa. Na przeciwległej ścianie stało duże biurko. W ścianie po prawej było wyjście na balkon i okno z dużym parapetem. Po środku pokoju leżał miękki czarny dywan. Chłopak odstawił walizkę na ziemię i zaczął się rozpakowywać. Kiedy skończył wybiła 23:30. udał się do łazienki, wziął prysznic, gdy wrócił rozłożył łóżko i położył się spać. Następnego dnia obudziły go promienie światła padające prosto na jego twarz. Spojrzał na telefon 8:20. Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i ubrał się i powlókł w stronę łazienki. Następnie udał się na śniadanie, po którym zwiedził sobie cały dom. Następnie wrócił do swojego pokoju i wyszedł na balkon. - Cudownie znów poczuć Bergijskie powietrze. - mrukną pod nosem Tak owszem chłopak mieszkał tu kiedy był młodszy wyprowadził się sześć lat temu, a teraz powrócił. Ciekawiło go, czy jego przyjaciele go jeszcze pamiętają no może poza Śledzikiem, z którym miał kontakt przez te sześć lat. Za tydzień pójdzie do tutejszego liceum i ponownie ich wszystkich spotka. Uważaj na siebie Czkawka Idę w tłumie ludzi gdzieś w tunelu metra. Z tego co widzę to jakaś impreza. Oparta o ścianę stoi dziewczyna nie byłoby w tym w sumie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że przez ramie ma przewieszony kołczan ze strzałami, a w ręku trzyma łuk. Jej włosy są w kolorze bardzo jasnego blondu niemalże białe, a oczy mają kolor fioletowo-błękitny również są bardzo jasne wydają się wręcz świecić. Ma na sobie czarną koszulkę na na-ramkach i czarne krótkie poszarpane spodenki, do których przyczepiony ma bicz. Na ramionach ma dziwne znaczki. Odwraca głowę w moją stronę i przykłada palec do ust w znaku ciszy. Odwraca się i idzie w stronę drzwi w ścianie tunelu, które nagle się pojawiły. Natychmiast ruszam za nią choć chyba nie powinienem. Przechodzę przez przejście, w pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok. Dziewczyna stoi opierając się o ścianę tak jak wcześniej. Uśmiech się do mnie i podchodzi bliżej. Kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu i mówi do ucha. „Uważaj na siebie.” Po czym znika, a ja spadam w przepaść ciemności. Beep… beeb… beep… Otwieram oczy siadając na łóżku i wyłączam budzik, którym jest mój telefon. Co to był za sen? Zwlekam się z łóżka i idę się ogarnąć do łazienki. Potem schodzę na śniadanie. Moi rodzice już są w pracy. Wracam się do mojego pokoju po plecak i wychodzę z domu. Wchodzę do garażu po mój motocykl. Parkuje go przed szkołą i zsiadam. Najpierw rozpoczęcie roku i te sprawy, a potem rozejście się do klas. Wchodzę do mojej nowej klasy i siadam w ostatniej ławce przy oknie. Przede mną siadają moi starzy znajomi Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid, Sączysmark i Headhera. Najwyraźniej mnie nie poznali to zrozumiałe nie widzieliśmy się sześć lat. Nauczyciel odczytuje listę uczniów, gdy dochodzi do mojego nazwiska cała szóstka siedząca przede mną ożywia się. Podnoszę rękę. Nauczyciel czyta dalej. Po zakończeniu rozpoczęcia roku wychodzę ze szkoły. Doganiają mnie Mieczyk i Śledzik. - Stary dobrze cię widzieć! - krzyczy Mieczyk - Czemu nie mówiłeś, że wracasz? - Jakoś tak wyszło. - odpowiadam idąc w stronę mojego motocykla - Czkawka?! - krzyczy jakiś damski głos. Odwracam się i widzę blondynkę o błękitnych oczach. - Cześć Astrid. - witam się drapiąc się w tył głowy. Dziewczyna mnie przytula, a to dziwne. - Wróciłeś! - No taak… - Masz do nadrobienia sześć lat nieobecności. - mówi Heather pojawiając się znikąd razem ze Szpadką i Smarkiem. - Domyślam się. - To może pójdziemy dzisiaj do kina? - proponuje Smark - Okay! To o osiemnastej pod kinem! Wsiadam na motocykl i ruszam do domu. Odpalam laptopa i wchodzę na Facebooka. Parę zaproszeń do znajomych głównie ludzie z mojej nowej klasy. Wyłączam laptopa i sięgam na półkę z książkami. Biorę pierwszą lepszą z brzegu. Ma czarną skórzaną okładkę, na której przedstawione są srebrne anielskie skrzydła. Złotymi literami napisane jest „Sekret”. Nie przypominam sobie żebym kupował tę książkę. Otwieram ją na pierwszej stronie. Jest pusta, tak jak i pozostałe. O co tu chodzi? Otwieram ją ponownie na pierwszej stronie i wpatruje się w nią przez chwilę. Nagle pojawia się na niej słowo. „Witaj.” ''zapisane jest dziwnym atramentem o srebrno-błękitnym kolorze. Szybko wyciągam pióro z mojej torby i piszę ''„Cześć. Kim jesteś?” Czekam chwilę. Aż w końcu pojawia się odpowiedź. „Niebawem się dowiesz. Czkawko. A teraz żegnaj. Bo inaczej spóźnisz się do kina.” Otwieram szeroko oczy. Jakim cudem?! Spoglądam na zegarek. Jest 17:15. Szybko się ogarniam i udaje na miejsce spotkania. Na miejscu czekają na mnie dziewczyny i Mieczyk. Po chwili czekania dołączają do nas Smark i Śledzik. Po powrocie z kina wróciłem padnięty poszedłem do pokoju, rzuciłem się na łóżko i tam już zostałem. Wołają na mnie Atria Czkawka Jestem w parku byłby całkiem fajny, gdyby nie to, że jest opuszczony. No taki się w każdym razie wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka. Idę ścieżką przed siebie. Nagle z znikąd przede mną pojawia się wilk jest czarny, a jego oczy są zielone. Robi krok w moją stronę. Zaczynam się cofać ale za mną pojawia się ściana. Wilk podchodzi bliżej i staje przede mną, po czym kładzie się przy moich nogach. '' ''- Nie bój się to przyjaciel. Odwracam się w stronę głosu i widzę tę samą dziewczynę co ostatnio. Przyglądam jej się uważniej jest ubrana tak samo jak poprzednim razem tylko, że włosy ma związane w luźny warkocz. Odnośnie jej włosów, po dokładniejszych oględzinach, nie są one w kolorze bardzo jasnego blondu, tylko w kolorze jasnego złota. Ma też kilka szafirowych pasemek. ''- Kim jesteś? - pytam'' ''- Myślę, że to wiesz.'' ''- A czy masz związek z tą książką?'' ''- Być może… A teraz lepiej się obudź bo spóźnisz się do szkoły.'' Już zaczęła odchodzić, a wilk poszedł za nią. ''- Dlaczego ciągle pojawiasz się w moich snach?! - krzyknąłem'' ''- Dowiesz się... - powiedziała cicho'' Miałem coś powiedzieć ale wszystko wokół zaczęło znikać… Otworzyłem oczy i natychmiast wstałem z łóżka. Zaspałem. Przebrałem się i spakowałem plecak. W locie zjadłem kanapkę i wskoczyłem na motocykl ruszając do szkoły. Udało mi się zdążyć na czas. Kiedy szedłem przez szkołę wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Mam coś na twarzy? Podszedłem do mojej szafki i wyciągam z niej biologie. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę sali biologicznej. Na początku lekcji pani się przedstawiła, a potem wszyscy zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Następna była plastyka i wyglądała mniej więcej tak samo jak biologia. Z tą jedną różnicą, że ja wyciągnąłem kartkę i zacząłem rysować. Na początku nie miało to być nic konkretnego ale po chwili miałem już sylwetkę, kilka minut później skończyłem rysować twarz i zabrałem się za zwierze stojące obok. Kiedy przyjrzałem się mojemu dziełu zobaczyłem kogo przedstawia i była to ta dziewczyna ze snu, a obok niej czarny wilk. Szybko schowałem kartkę, zanim ktoś zdążył zobaczyć co się na niej znajduje. Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy udali się na przerwę. Reszta lekcji mijała tak samo jak zawsze. Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek kończący dzisiejszą naukę wszyscy wybiegli ze szkoły jak poparzeni. Wsiadłem na motocykl i pojechałem w stronę domu. Chciałem jechać krótszą drogą ale usłyszałem głos. Skręć w lewo, a potem w prawo i prosto! Wiem, że to dziwne jednak posłuchałem tego głosu i pojechałem tak jak mi kazał. Kiedy wszedłem do domu mama mnie przytuliła. - Co się stało? - zapytałem skołowany - Na drodze, którą jeździsz do szkoły był wypadek. Dwa tiry się zderzyły. Kilka osób z przechodniów zginęło, rozbiły się trzy samochody i jeden motocykl. Baliśmy się, że to ty jechałeś. - Nie ja pojechałem… inną drogą. Wbiegłem po schodach do pokoju, zatrzymując się dopiero przy półce z książkami. Wyciągnąłem z niej tę w skórzanej oprawie. I otworzyłem. Wczorajsza rozmowa ciągle tam była. Przewróciłem stronę i napisałem: „Hej” Niemal natychmiast pojawiła się odpowiedź. „Cześć.” '' „Czy to twoja sprawka?” napisałem ''„Zależy co?” „Czy to ty powiedziałaś mi, że mam jechać inną drogą?” „Być może...” „Skąd wiedziałaś, że będzie wypadek?” „Ustalmy, że po prosu miałam przeczucie.” Chciałem się o niej czegoś dowiedzieć. Skąd wiem, że to kobieta? Nie wiem. Domyślam się. „Jak masz na imię?” Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie pojawiało, gdy miałem już zamknąć książkę zabłysły litery. '' „Wołają na mnie Atria.”'' ''Widzisz mnie tak jak ja chcę... Czkawka Pisałem z Atrią już kilka ładnych godzin i doszedłem do wniosku, że jest całkiem fajna. Wyciągnąłem z niej parę informacji i wiem już, że to ona nawiedza mnie w snach ale dlaczego? Tego mi nie chce powiedzieć. „A dlaczego mnie chronisz?” ''„Dowiesz się… w swoim czasie” '' „Proszę.” ''„Zakładam, że nie odpuścisz.” '' „Nie” ''„Zróbmy więc tak za dokładnie trzydzieści dni od dziś się spotkamy.” „I mi wszystko wytłumaczysz” „Tego nie powiedziałam, a teraz lepiej idź na kolacje. Smacznego.” Chciałem napisać, że jeszcze nie ma kolacji ale w tym momencie mama mnie zawołała na wspomniany posiłek. Napisałem więc tylko „Dzięki. Pa.” i pognałem na dół. Nie sądziłem, że mogę być, aż tak głodny. Po jedzeniu udałem się s powrotem do mojego pokoju, ogarnąłem się i poszedłem spać. Znalazłem się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, było tam małe okno, na ziemi leżał materac. Z poszarpanym starym kocem i poduszką. Z boku była komoda, coś w rodzaju kuchenki. Ściany były z cegły, a z sufitu zwisała żarówka. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i zauważyłem drzwi. Otworzyłem je za nimi siedział ten czarny wilk. Spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnie i zaczął się łasić. Był swoją drogą naprawdę duży. Nagle popchną mnie w stronę drużki prowadzącej gdzieś w stronę lasu. Wyprzedził mnie i ponaglił ruchem głowy. Ruszyłem za nim. Doprowadził mnie na klif, z którego było widać całe nasze miasto. Chwila, chwila… Ja znam ten klif, kiedy byłem mały ciągle tu przesiadywałem. Zacząłem się rozglądać za Atrią ale nigdzie jej nie było. Spojrzałem na wilka, a on skinął głową na miasto. '' ''- Jest tam? Zwierze pomachało głową na tak. Ja jednak nie ruszyłem się z miejsca tylko stałem nieruchomo wpatrzony w światła miasta. Pamiętam kiedy jako mały chłopiec przychodziłem tu z mamą na pikniki. Jest tylko jedna różnica nie było tam tego starego domu. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i znikną?! Na jego miejscu stało ogromne drzewo. ''- To piękny widok. - powiedziała Atria pojawiając się obok mnie.'' ''- Tak…'' Miałem do niej chyba milion pytań i nie wiedziałem, które zadać jako pierwsze. W końcu zapytałem. ''- Dlaczego tamten dom znikną?'' ''- Bo nigdy go tam nie było. - odpowiedziała najzwyczajniej w świecie'' ''- Dlaczego we śnie zawsze spotykam cię w nocy?'' ''- W nocy? Bo to moja ulubiona część dnia.'' ''- Czemu w takich miejscach?'' ''- To trudniej wytłumaczyć. Chodzi o to, że to ja wybieram miejsca ale takie, które ty znasz. Losuje je z twojej pamięci. To wszystko jest w twojej głowie i możesz tym rządzić ale ja również mogę zmieniać tutaj wszystko. Widzisz mnie tak jak ja chcę, żebyś mnie widział.'' ''- Czyli normalnie tak nie wyglądasz?'' ''- Nie, w rzeczywistości jestem ładniejsza.'' ''- Cóż za skromność.'' Zaśmiała się. Słońce na horyzoncie zaczęło wschodzić, zastępując miejsce księżyca. Chciałem jej zadać kolejne pytanie ale zniknęła. Został tylko czarny wilk. Przyjrzałem się mu bliżej i zobaczyłem, że ma na sobie coś w rodzaju obroży, a na niej zawieszkę z imieniem „Szczerbatek”. Pogłaskałem go po głowie. Zaczął się bardziej łasić. Teraz pogadamy na poważnie później Czkawka Siedzę niecierpliwie na ostatniej lekcji, czyli matmie, odliczając sekundy do dzwonka. Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, pełen odpowiedzi, mam się spotkać z Atrią. Nie mogłem się doczekać. 5…4...3...2...1… Zadzwonił dzwonek, a ja wyleciałem z klasy jak z procy. Szybko wrzuciłem książki do szafki i wybiegłem przed szkołę. Już wsiadałem na motocykl, gdy dogonili mnie moi przyjaciele. - Stary… Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? - wysapał Smark - Mam ważne spotkanie. - odpowiedziałem szybko - Z kim? - zainteresowała się Szpadka - No właśnie z kim się spotykasz Czkawka? - powiedziała Astrid - Eee... Z przyjaciółką. - Przyjaciółką? – zapytała Szpadka - Tak. To cześć. Ja muszę jechać bo się zaraz spóźnię. Nie dałem im szansy powiedzieć nic więcej, bo odpaliłem silnik i ruszyłem. Znając życie w poniedziałek będą mnie przesłuchiwać z całego przebiegu spotkania lub co gorsza nawiedzą mnie jutro w domu, który był moim obecnym celem. W sumie to wszedłem tam tylko po to, by zostawić plecak i zaraz wróciłem do mojego motocykla. Tak się złożyło, że mój tata wyjechał na weekend, bo ma jakieś ważne spotkanie, a mama pojechała wraz z nim. Spojrzałem na zegarek, mam jeszcze pół godziny ale co mi tam, najwyżej będę trochę wcześniej. Ruszyłem w stronę miejsca spotkania którym był park niedaleko mojego liceum. Postanowiłem zaparkować pod szkołą, bo w sumie nie ma w tym nic złego i zawsze jest tam wolne miejsce. Zgasiłem silnik i zsiadłem z motocykla. Wolnym krokiem udałem się do parku, który tak naprawdę nie zmienił się wiele przez te sześć lat może tylko drzewa są wyższe i jest więcej ławek. Kiedy byłem mały uwielbiałem tu przesiadywać, umiałem cały dzień spędzić na wspinaniu się na drzewa, jedzeniu lodów, leżeniu na trawie i tym podobnych zajęciach. Nagle ktoś dotkną mojego ramienia, momentalnie się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem Atrie próbującą powstrzymać śmiech. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytałem - Twoja mina. Jest przekomiczna. - Powiadasz. - A żebyś wiedział. - pokazała mi język. Po chwili zaczęła się uspokajać. - A teraz pogadamy na poważnie. - powiedziała ale chwile potem oboje wybuchliśmy gromkim śmiechem. Astrid Razem ze Szpadką i Headherą postanowiłyśmy wybrać się na spacer po parku, po drodze mijałyśmy budynek naszej szkoły, przed którym zaparkowany był motocykl Czkawki. Wydało mi się to podejrzane, bo miał się spotkać z przyjaciółką, a nie siedzieć w szkole. Moje wątpliwości zostały jednak rozwiane, gdy przekroczyłyśmy bramę parku. Pod drzewem stał Czkawka i jakaś dziewczyna… piękna dziewczyna. Miała jasne złote włosy z szafirowym pasemkiem, długie nogi, pełne usta i błękitno-fioletowe oczy. - Piękna jest. - usłyszałam męski głos zza siebie. Odwróciłam się, a tam stali Mieczyk, Smark i Śledzik. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała Heather - Na pewno nie przyszliśmy tu za wami. - powiedział Mieczyk nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny - Śledźmy ich. - powiedziała Szpadka - Fajny pomysł. - Co? - zapytałam - Ty będziesz mieś oko na swojego Czkawkę, a my na nią. - stwierdził Sączysmark Chcąc, nie chcąc zgodziłam się z nimi i postanowiliśmy ich śledzić akurat postanowili się przejść. Więc ruszyliśmy za nimi w bezpiecznej odległości. Cokolwiek powiesz i tak nie uwierzę. Czkawka - Oni nas śledzą. - powiedziała Atria - Kto? - zapytałem - Twoi przyjaciele. Idą za nami i myślą, że ich nie widzimy. Chciałem się odwrócić ale złotowłosa mnie powstrzymała. - Ignoruj ich. Niech myślą, że nie wiesz. Szliśmy spokojnie dalej w ciszy, rokoszując się słońcem i świeżym powietrzem. - Dobra to co robimy? - zapytałem przerywając ciszę - Nie wiem… Mam ochotę na lody czekoladowe. - oznajmiła patrząc na niebo - No to chodź. - rzekłem z uśmiechem - Co? Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, bo złapałem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem za sobą w stronę budki z lodami. Zamówiłem dwa czekoladowe lody włoskie i wręczyłem kasjerce pieniądze, kiedy dostaliśmy nasze lody kontynuowaliśmy spacer. - Dziękuje. - powiedziała cicho – chociaż nie musiałeś za mnie płacić. - Nie ma za co dziękować. - No właśnie jest. - stwierdziła - Nie mów mi, że nikt ci jeszcze nigdy nie postawił lodów. - Tak jakoś wyszło, że nie. Dokończyliśmy jeść lody i udaliśmy się w stronę lasu, do którego można było wejść przez tylną bramę parku. Szliśmy wąską ścieżką pełną konarów drzew i kamieni. Wysoko w górze, po gałęziach, skakały wiewiórki. Z każdej strony słychać było świergot ptaków. W pewnym momencie Atria złapała mnie za ramie i pociągnęła do tyłu. - Co jest? - zapytałem - Wszedłbyś w grzybki halucynatyki. - powiedziała Spojrzałem tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu się kierowałem i rzeczywiście rosły tam jakieś dziwne grzyby. Nie wiedziałem, że można je znaleźć w tym lesie. Ruszyliśmy dalej wolnym krokiem, zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero pod bardzo wysokim drzewem o rozłożystych gałęziach i grubym pniu. Atria zaczęła się na nie wspinać. Ruchem ręki nakazała mi również się wspiąć. Chciałem zapytać dlaczego mamy siedzieć na drzewie ale zanim zdołałem powiedzieć słowo, zasłoniła mi ręką usta. Z za drzew wyłonili się moi przyjaciele co szczerze mówiąc jakoś niespecjalnie mnie zaskoczyło. - No i gdzie oni są? - zapytał Smark - Nie wiem. Zniknęli, a przecież szliśmy tuż za nimi. - No przynajmniej się przyznają. - mruknęła Atria pod nosem zabierając dłoń z mojej twarzy. Pokazała mi gestem ręki, że zeskakujemy z drzewa i w tym momencie dotarł do mnie jej plan. Przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować moja towarzyszka bezszelestnie wylądowała na ziemi. Ja z kolei z gracją elewacją, a raczej jej brakiem wylądowałem twardo na podłożu. Moi przyjaciele odskoczyli. - Ładnie to tak śledzić ludzi? - zapytałem - Ale… - zaczęła Astrid - Cokolwiek powiesz i tak nie uwiężę. - przerwałem jej - A kto to jest? - zapytał Smark zmieniając temat - Córka siostry kuzynki wujka brata. - odpowiedziałem szybko. Zrobili dziwne miny. Smark chciał zadać kolejne pytanie ale jego plany zniweczył czyjś telefon. Okazało się, że należał do Atrii: - Halo? - zapytała Jej rozmówca bardzo się rozgadał, bo przez kilka minut tylko mówił, a ona jedynie potakiwała co jakiś czas. Nagle z twarzy mojej przyjaciółki znikną uśmiech, zamiast niego pojawiło się zmartwienie. - Dzięki. Zaraz będę. Rozłączyła się i schowała komórkę do kieszeni. - Co się stało? - zadałem pytanie - Musze iść… - odpowiedziała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Chciałem zapytać dlaczego ale uprzedził mnie Śledzik. Jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo Atria zniknęła. I w końcu wyszło na to, że nie dowiedziałem się praktycznie niczego. Udałem się w stronę wyjścia z lasu, a moi przyjaciele za mną. Nie odpuszczę im tego tak łatwo miałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego nade mną czuwa, a oni zrujnowali mój plan. Prawie, robi wielką różnice Astrid Czkawka całą drogę na szkolny parking się nie odzywał. Kiedy o coś pytaliśmy, rzucał nam mordercze spojrzenia. Kiedy wreszcie doszliśmy na parking zielonooki wsiadł na motocykl i chciał odpalić ale zanim to zrobił zapytałam: - Czemu całą drogę się nie odzywałeś? - Bo mam takie prawo! - warknął W tym momencie zorientowałam się jak bardzo był na nas wkurzony. Wyglądał jakby miał nas udusić gołymi rękoma. - Oj Stary, wyluzuj. - powiedział Mieczyk - Wyluzuj!? - krzykną – Nie wiem kiedy będę mógł się znów z nią spotkać o ile w ogóle jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, a ty mi mówisz wyluzuj?! Smark skulił się lekko przestraszony. Czkawka wsiadł na swój pojazd i odjechał z piskiem opon. W drodze do domu rozmyślałam nad tym dlaczego tak się zdenerwował. To przecież tylko zwykłe spotkanie z przyjaciółka. Równi dobrze mogliśmy iść na nie razem z nim. Chociaż może on się w niej podkochuje? O nie, Czkawka jest mój i koniec. Nie zauważyłam nawet jak weszłam do domu i wspięłam się po schodach do mojego pokoju. Czkawka Biłem właśnie worek treningowy, który mam w piwnicy, żeby wyładować złość. Że też musieli za nami iść. Nie mają swojego życia, że muszą wtykać nos w moje? W pewnym momencie worek oderwał się od łańcucha, na którym wisiał i poleciał na drugą stronę piwnicy. Super muszę poprosić ojca żeby mi kupił nowy, to będzie już czwarty w tym miesiącu. Wyszedłem z piwnicy i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i udałem się do mojego pokoju. Wziąłem do ręki książkę, przez którą kontaktowałem się z Atrią. Otworzyłem ją i zacząłem się wpatrywać w pustą białą stronę. Nie była jakaś specjalnie interesująca, jak każda inna kartka. Chciałem coś napisać ale zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Zawsze to ona rozpoczynała rozmowę i niech tak zostanie. Swoja drogą jestem ciekaw co się stało, że musiała iść do… nie wiadomo gdzie. Atria CO ZA IDIOTA!!! Zostaw go samego na pięć minut i już sobie krzywdę robi. Szłam przez długi korytarz szybkim krokiem, przez ogromne okna wpadały promienie słoneczne oświetlając mi drogę. Zatrzymałam się tuż przed mahoniowymi drzwiami. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Niewiele to dało, bo serce i tak waliło mi z ogromną prędkością. Otworzyłam wrota i weszłam do lecznicy. Na jednym z łóżek siedział czarnowłosy chłopak jeno oko miał zielone, a drugie niebieskie. - Atria! Dobrze cię widzieć. - powiedział, kiedy podeszłam do łóżka - Powiadasz? Gdyby nie Eric to już być mnie nie zobaczył! - Przesadzasz. - Przesadzam? Kiedy cię znalazł byłeś prawie umierający! - Prawie, robi wielką różnicę. - stwierdził - CHRISTIAN!!! - krzyknęłam – Jestem ci w stanie odpuścić, kiedy idziesz samemu trenować MOJE Raptory, kiedy pozwalasz w nocy przybrać Szczerbakowi normalną formę i latać nad miastem, ale tego, że postanowiłeś iść polować na Hydrę be zemnie ci nie odpuszczę. - Ale ja się nudziłem! - Więc od dzisiaj, kiedy się będziesz nudził, pobiegaj sobie po zamku. - powiedziałam ruszając w stronę drzwi - Jak długo ma trwać ta kara? - Do kiedy nie powiem, że ma się skończyć! Wyszłam z sali, trzaskając drzwiami. Ja rozumiem, że on kocha adrenalinę